Sizzle
Sizzle is a Shiny Vulpix, and is one of the OCs belonging to Yoshi67057. Appearance Sizzle has dark yellow fur, with two red tails. As well as red paws, and red tuff of hair. Her stomach is cream coloured. She has dark yellow eyes, with white pupils, and a slightly lighter yellow colouring. She always has one of her fangs shown at once. Sizzle is also very fat, as well as her legs are much more plump compared to that of a regular Vulpix. Personality Sizzle is very gluttonous, and will typically try to devour anything she sees. However, she has learnt that not everything is food. Sizzle is very laid back, and doesn't really take many things seriously. Sizzle can get quiet offended when people make fun of her because of her weight, or because of how little intelligence she has when it comes to deciding what is, or isn't food. Sizzle has a bit of trouble when it comes to communicating and interacting with people who show kindness to her, due to the fact she isn't use it. Relations Family At a very young age, Sizzle was left by her biological parents. Whilst unknown why they did this, it's speculated that it's got something to do with her eating habits. Not much is known about her original parents, other than they were both Ninetales. Adoptive Family at about 3 years of age, Sizzle was adopted by Bluffy and Lucario, and has lived with them, as well as their three children ever since. Sizzle really enjoys their company, and is quiet thankful to be in a place that's not the wild (and has a steady source of food, unlike the wild) sleeping together]] Feather Sizzle and Feather get along very well. Feather usually sleeps on Sizzle, which Sizzle really enjoys, because it makes her feel loved for once in her life. Sizzle is also very protective of Feather, this is most likely due to Feather being very weak, and Sizzle feeling like it's her responsibility to look after her. Sizzle also tries to help look after Feather in various ways, such as trying to feed her (However, Sizzle usually tries to feed her way too much for a Fennekin for her size). = Powers Sizzle's eating habitats have allowed her to eat a lot without ever feeling full, she is also able to swallow various small things without any pain what so ever. As Sizzle is a Vulpix, she has the ability Flash Fire, making her immune to all fire-based attacks. She also has the moves Bite, Fire Fang, Lick and Belch, despite the fact that Vulpix can't naturally learn the move. Trivia * Sizzle was first officially announced on January 26th, 2019, in Yoshi67057, 3.0 edition! ** However, Sizzle was created about a month before this, and was created from the concept of catching Vulpix in Pokémon Let's Go Eevee gains the player Quick Candy, however, Yoshi jokingly mentioned that eating too much quick candy would probably slow you down. ** Sizzle also made an appearance in Yoshi's piece of Artwork on DeviantArt Gallery: Yoshi the Crazy Vulpix Guy She can be seen in the middle, biting on Yoshi's nose. This was released December 29th, 2018, about a month before Sizzle's official release. * Sizzle has had a lot of meme related art drawn of her, such as her being drawn as Sans. She has also been memed into being able to eat anything and everything, despite how illogical it would be. Gallery Sans Sizzle.png|Sizzle as Sans Sizzle-0.png|Sizzle Sizzle Sprite.PNG|Sizzle's 2.0 Scratch Sprite hangrysizzle.png|One of Sizzle's icons from World of OCs. Sizzle Sprite sheet.png|Sizzle's Sprite Sheet from World of OCs